


Tum Tum Yuri al liceo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vale la pena [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un amore tra due ragazze nato al liceo. In questo caso Miku e Rin.





	Tum Tum Yuri al liceo

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata a signorino__

Tum tum Yuri al liceo

Rin si portò le mani alla testa, avvampò e sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi. Si appoggiò alla grata alle sue spalle, la maglietta bianca le aderiva alla pelle. Chiuse gli occhi sentendo l’ultima campanella.

-C’è rischio che rimaniamo chiuse qui al liceo- pensò. Si mordicchiò il labbro e incrociò le gambe, appoggiando le mani per terra.

_ “Che razza di posto orribile è questo liceo?” sussurrò la bionda. Fece un paio di passi avanti, la pila di fogli davanti al suo viso ondeggiò. Deglutì e un rivolo di sudore le colò lungo la guancia. Sentì rimbombare nel corridoio il rumore dei suoi passi. _

_ “Insomma, è il mio primo anno, pietà”. Aggiunse, alzando la voce. Udì degli altri passi e si fermò. _

_ -Sarà meglio far passare- pensò. Delle mani calde sfiorarono le sue e la ragazza rabbrividì. Avvampò e guardò la pila sollevarsi. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo una giovane alta il doppio di lei sollevarli oltre la testa. _

_ “Posso aiutarti?” domandò la maggiore. I lunghi codini ai lati del capo vibrarono. Tenne i fogli con una sola mano e utilizzò l’altra per abbracciare Rin. Le passò la mano tra i capelli biondi e socchiuse gli occhi, sorridendo. _

_ “Che piccola e adorabile primina, la proteggerò io!”. Le guance le si arrossarono e riaprì gli occhi, le iridi le brillavano. _

_ “Il suo immenso fiocco bianco è così carino!” trillò. _

La bionda riaprì gli occhi e sospirò. Il battito cardiaco era accelerato e lo sentiva risuonare nelle sue orecchie.

-Mi chiedo se sto cercando di superare un limite invalicabile. Insomma, siamo entrambe ragazze, magari dovrei dirle che era uno scherzo e non bruciarmi la possibilità di essere sua amica -. Sentì le gambe formicolare, le allungò e incrociò le braccia dietro il capo.

“Speriamo che la letterina con i cuoricini non le sia sembrata una cosa da asilo” sussurrò con voce roca. Sentì la porta del terrazzino scattare. Piegò le gambe, tolse le mani da dietro la testa e le usò per darsi la spinta per alzarsi in piedi.

“ _Oneesama_!” gridò. Si mise a correre verso la più grande, tenendo le braccia allungate davanti a sé. Il nastrino blu che indossava sotto il colletto le sbatté ripetutamente contro il petto. Raggiunse la più grande e si fermò, gli occhi le si invasero di lacrime. La luce del tramonto alle sue spalle le arrossò la camicia, rendendole i capelli aranciati ai contorni.

“Mi piaci” rispose Miku. Rin chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, sentì il battito cardiaco decelerare e avvampò ancor di più.

“Sapevo che avresti capito” sussurrò. L’altra si sporse e le afferrò la mano.

“Nessun ragazzo potrebbe capirmi meglio della ragazza bellissima e coraggiosa che ho di fronte” disse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata a questo video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzLnAar8vqQ&playnext=1&list=PLBAADA2A9572E0CD1&feature=results_video


End file.
